


My little baby boy

by jiejie1009



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiejie1009/pseuds/jiejie1009





	My little baby boy

My little baby boy

“你怎么了？”洪知秀边翻英文小说边轻轻摸着躺在大腿上的金珉奎，他的头发有点卷卷的，但是细细软软的。  
金珉奎转了个身，轻轻扣着洪知秀衣服上的线头，鼓起脸颊一脸的委屈地嘟囔着，“我的英文考得好差。”  
洪知秀不应人，浅浅地笑出了声儿。他继续翻着他的英文小说，剧情很有意思，他笑着眯起了他的桃花眼，眼角软了半截地翘着，很有特点。  
过了许久，金珉奎也不见人再有反应，他蹭着温暖的休闲裤，像初生的狗狗，在柔软的鸭绒被里打滚。他渴望洪知秀的关怀，多一点也好。  
“哥……”  
洪知秀像是有些小小的愠怒的模样，虽然他显然不想自己在阅读时被打扰，但也只是皱了皱眉头，一小点罢了。有些不耐烦地问，“多少分？”  
“没及格。”洪知秀终于放下书本，弓着腰俯下身歪着头笑咪咪地对金珉奎说，“你真该好好补补了。”  
说着推开腿上的金珉奎，大步走向冰箱，拿出爱喝的酸奶，和一盒有很多不同颜色的香脆谷物。口味有点小幼稚，最快乐的莫过于从谷物里捞出小小细细甜甜蜜蜜的巧克力碎，他最喜欢喝这个了，牌子都没变过。一木勺子就两个指甲盖那么大，舀不到多少东西，可他还是愿意，慢条斯理地享受他的美好周末。  
金珉奎烦躁地拉扯头发，喜欢洪知秀那么久了，他到底要做些什么才能引起这位哥哥的注意，他到底要怎样才能让这位哥哥关心他，再贪心一点地想，他希望哥哥能爱他。  
用上蛮力脱去卫衣，仿佛坏坏的心情就能用蛮力解决，越使劲越得劲。金珉奎的所作所为并没有引起任何的关注，洪知秀一口一口慢慢地咀嚼，认真地看着大玻璃碗的圆圈脆片，脆脆的声音满屋子都听得见。  
金珉奎越想越气，冲了一个热热的热水澡，不停地想着，难道自己连一盒有封面卡通人物包装的脆片零食都比不上吗……  
大步走向客厅，有些绝望，金珉奎故意洗得很慢，洪知秀还在那儿慢悠悠地吃。洪知秀的嘴唇并不厚，但是很丰腴，很饱满，他就是漂亮的猫相，精致又骄傲，不插手与己无关的任何，喜欢满足自己的爱好，对喜爱之物才能展现出内心的温柔。  
到底什么时候才能亲吻哥哥的嘴唇了呢？狗狗系男孩金珉奎郁闷地想。  
爱你时卑微到尘埃里，想你时阴茎就勃起。  
只要想想哥哥，金珉奎的帐篷就支得高高的，洪知秀的轻轻抚摸变成金珉奎的渴望，哪怕只能有肌肤间的触碰，都能让人变得敏感脆弱，自动瘫软了一半。  
金珉奎无助地走向客厅，洪知秀在洗碗，他终于，终于吃完了。他从背后抱着洪知秀，把嘴唇压在哥哥的卫衣上，贪婪地嗅着他想要的味道。  
“肚子饿了？”听着凉水哗啦哗啦的声音，许久，洪知秀才开口，也好奇着今天的金珉奎怎么这么粘人。  
“不饿。”他环住了洪知秀细细的腰，没多少肉，吃了那么大玻璃盆的牛奶谷物肚子还是很平坦的。  
“天都黑了，快点自己煮点什么吃了填饱肚子。”洪知秀利落地擦干手上的水珠，歪头蹭了蹭肩膀上的狗狗。  
“我不吃。”他实实地吻了一下洪知秀还有些许细软毛发的后颈肉，这儿又柔软又温暖，踏踏实实的，吻完再用鼻梁慢慢地骚刮。  
“哥哥，今晚一起睡，好不好。”金珉奎耐不住内裤的束缚，掏出阴茎，一手抱着洪知秀，一手用厚厚的掌心一下又一下地撸动。他贪婪地嗅着洪知秀身上的香，是一种平稳而清淡的香，有点像那风信子，不太浓郁，但会上瘾。  
随着金珉奎撸动的动作，洪知秀感到有些羞臊，那种暧昧的色性情感从脚跟蔓延到天灵盖，把人惹得面红耳赤。他不敢动，僵在那个暗暗的角落里，金珉奎热热的鼻息，溢出嘴角的喘息，都像可恶的情蛊，争先恐后地攀爬入耳，听得一清二楚。  
金珉奎踉跄地将人推到柔软的床上，要人坐好。这个床很柔软，但洪知秀依旧压不出大朵的褶皱，驼色的床单还是他和洪知秀一起给换的。金珉奎跪在洪知秀面前，拉起衬衫，难耐地用牙齿咬着，他拉起洪知秀的手，在他的人鱼线里慢慢地摸，一手撸动的动作也不舍得放下。  
那里很温暖，很紧实。  
洪知秀望着金珉奎，他知道，金珉奎私藏了很多没有说出口的爱，就像他对牛奶谷物的爱一样。  
快要落下的阳将最后的几缕磊落与光明落在了金珉奎那双会撒娇有忠诚的眼上，他很急切，双眼快眯上了，密密的睫毛颤抖着扑闪着，抖落着金珉奎的每一点点小委屈，小难过。  
阳都要落了，金珉奎终于舍得握着洪知秀的细嫩的手，包裹上热热的阴茎。他的动作很慢很慢，一点点感受着哥哥的五指，对方的手有些凉，很软，很无力，金珉奎踏踏实实地握着，他好想，好想好想用自己的温暖来温暖，深爱洪知秀。  
金珉奎射了，伴随着无法再抑制地迸发，大口大口无力的喘息，他轻轻地靠着洪知秀的肩头，第一次弓着背，射在了金珉奎用手包裹在下的洪知秀手里。  
很真实，很炽热，有温度，有生命，有金珉奎的日思夜想，和卑微的爱恋。  
“哥哥你明白吗，射在你手里是我一直以来梦寐以求的事情。”  
“我真的好爱你，超级超级，一直以来，都很爱你。”  
洪知秀永远也忘不了，金珉奎是哀求着对他表白的，那双眼睛真是让人倍感爱怜，水汪汪的，倾诉了他的死心塌地。  
洪知秀吻了吻金珉奎的额头，温情的言语，“把你的英语作文背给我听，我会好好教你的。”  
金珉奎看着哥哥便傻乎乎地笑了，比谁都快乐，满足。

后来洪知秀才知道，金珉奎那次的英语其实考了全班第一。但他拿怀里撒娇的金珉奎一点办法也没有。


End file.
